A wrong move
by polyprincess808
Summary: Mikan Sakura, after dealing with the death of her boyfriend is moved to a different country by her father. She needs to deal with new friends, her brothers, and being placed into an ALL BOY'S SCHOOL while trying to juggle the fact that a boy named Natsume Hyuuga hates her and won't tell her why. Pairings Natsu/Mika and more!
1. Chapter 1

"I-I-I love you, Hikaru!" I stuttered, brushing back the piece of my chestnut colored hair so that I could finally see his reaction after two years of waiting for him. He turned to face me, his ebony hair in his beautiful sea green eyes that have made me feel as if i was looking into the deepest part of the ocean. I saw the frown on his face and the tears in his eyes as he heard me utter those words. _I hate seeing him cry... Why is he crying? All I said is that I love him..._ I though to myself as he caressed my cheek before turning his back on me again. "Wait! Hikaru! What's going on?"

He looked back to look at me with deep despair in his eyes. "Mikan... I can't do this anymore... My family... They're making me move..." His eyes now covered by his hair, I see the tear run down his porcelain cheek. I began walking towards him, only to have him stick out his hand, stopping me from approaching him any closer. "No, Mikan. I need to leave. You can't love me anymore. No matter how much it hurts, you need to move on."

"Why should I move on? Everything was going perfectly for us! I love you, Hikaru! I'll never stop loving you! Please don't leave me!" I gripped his wrist so that he couldn't leave me but he yanked his wrist out of my hand and ran, ran away from the park we both claimed as our since the early years that we have been alive on this planet.

As I ran after him, I thought of all the memories him and I have shared. Hikaru sticking up for me when my brothers teased me about being the only girl in the house. Me helping him do his math homework because out of the two of us, I was the only one that could understand the work and wouldn't throw a chair around out of frustration. Him kissing me under the mistletoe at the party our friends threw when we were 13. Now, we're 17 and he decides to throw this all away because his parents are moving. We were supposed to be together forever and he leaves me? He stops and looks behind him to see me following him, I stop in my tracks, letting the emotions overtake me, dropping to my knees covering my eyes. I looked up as I heard him screaming my name over and over again.

"Mikan, move! MOVE!" He ran towards me, I look around confuse until I hear it, a train coming straight towards me. I stand up, only to realize shoe had gotten stuck between the tracks. "MIKAN!" He screamed and I shut my eyes and wait for the hit. As I slowly open my eyes, I see his arms around me as he pushed me out of the way of the train. I sigh and look at him, he wasn't moving.

"Hikaru?" I whispered his name and waited for an answer. "Hikaru?!" I called louder and louder until I heard a cough. He looked at me, blood running down his forehead, tears of blood filling his eyes, I lay his head onto lap and saw that someone had already called ambulance. I whispered to him and sobbed as I saw him struggling to stay alive, I sang to him his favorite song, "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5 as the ambulance pulled up.

The medical technician pulled Hikaru away from me and began to work on the damage done to him. I stayed and watched them as they pulled him into the ambulance, allowing me to ride with them to the hospital, sending a text to my brother, Kiba, explaining to him what just happened and telling him to contact everyone and tell them what happened to Hikaru.

I could not believe what had just happened. My boyfriend, Hikaru Hyuuga had just got hit by a train trying to save my life. But right now, I wish I could've just died.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks have passed since that fatal accident, the feeling of torment and hurt have stuck to me like a baby koala to its mother and I walked down the aisle to see my one and only true love lying in the coffin. As I reach it, I see him lying there looking like he was sleeping peacefully instead of a corpse. I hold back my tears as his half-sister/ my best friend come up and pull me into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Mikan." She whispers softly into my ear, rubbing circles onto my back. I sob silently and look into her eyes.

"Hotaru... I love him... Why did this have to happen?!" I shout/whisper to her. She hastily looked down at the ground before taking a deep breath and looking back at me.

"... He was going to move to a different school." Hotaru grabbed my hand and squeezed it, I wiped away my tears and looked at her emotionlessly as she continued. "Him and our cousin have to leave and move to Hawai'i in order to prepare to take over our parents' companies. Now that he is gone, I am going to have to go there disguised as him because although we are half-siblings, we look almost exactly alike. The only difference being our eye color and my gender. The school I am going to attend is an all-boy's school..."

"You're leaving me?!" I cried, staring at her with wide-eyes. She sighed deeply and nodded. I bit my lip and shut my eyes tightly, sinking to the ground. I wrapped my cardigan tighter around my body and let my knees drop in front of the coffin. I felt all eyes on us as this all took place. "What school are you attending?" I asked in a whisper.

She leaned close to my ear and whispered, "It's one of the American Branches of Gakuen Alice, they call it "Kula Kaiapuni 'O Mana... meaning 'School of Power'." I nodded and ran my hand along the side of Hikaru's coffin and asked her why she had told me the school name when she usually keeps everything about her a secret. "Because... I know that there is a way for you to come with me..."

I look at her and stand up slowly, never taking my eyes off of her. She motions me to follow her as we leave the cemetery but not before I look back and say my final goodbyes to my love, Hikaru. "Goodbye, Hikaru. I will always love you..." I felt a single warm tear roll down my cheek, I wiped it away before turning back to continue following Hotaru. She walked towards her red porshe, unlocking it and letting me jump in the passenger seat, buckling our seatbelts before driving away fast. I turned to her and asked "How can I go with you?"

"Well... I did some digging and I found out that your uncle works as their headmaster for the highschool division. That is how I am getting in as a boy and that is how I believe you can too." She smirked slightly before returning to her usual emotionless face. _I have an uncle who works in Hawai'i?! How come no one ever told me about this! When I get home, I'm giving Kiba a piece of my mind!_ "Oh and Mikan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your brothers will be attending the school with us." She said focusing back onto the road as we headed off in the direction of my house.

"Wh-" I began.

"They were headed there anyways. They still have to take over the family business because of your parents' disappearance a couple years ago." My mouth formed an "O" shape as Hotaru rolled her eyes at me, pulling into the driveway of my house. "It would be good for you to see your eldest brother anyways. I believe that it is not good for you just to be living with that doof of a brother, Kiba."

We both got out of the porshe and made our way towards the front door. I unlocked the door, slowly hearing a voice yelling on the inside of the house. As I opened the door, I find Kiba lying on the ground on his back looking up at the ceiling with scratch marks on his face. "Let me guess... you decided you wanted a racoon and it scratched up your face after you tried picking it up and scared you making you fall on your back and looking like a doof." I stated in a sarcastic yet amused tone.

"Shut up." He said getting off the ground, shaking his shaggy brown hair in my face. I coughed and pushed him away from me as he put me in a choke hold. "So why is Hotaru here today?"

"Well. I would like to talk to you about getting all of us to go to Kula Kaiapuni 'O Mana." She smirked darkly. I heard Kiba gulp and I grinned brightly.

"So let me get this straight. You want Mikan to come with us to that All Boy's school in Hawai'i just so that she won't be lonely when you leave and pretend to be male?" We nodded at the slightly confused 18 year old. "And we have an Uncle that works at the school who will be willing to let you two pretend to be guys just for th sake of family and togetherness?!"

"Yup." I said popping the 'P' at the end.

"What would Big Brother say about us coming to the school?" Kiba asked curiously. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it almost immediately not knowing the answer to his question.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and said, "He knows that you will be attending the school and two other people who he assumes to be just transferees into then school."

Kiba and I just nod in awe, not knowing what to say to the fact that Hotaru has had this all planned out. We talk about this more and begin to get ready for our flight for Hawai'i in a day's time. _I sure hope this is the right decision... I don't want to end up getting hurt in the end... And I have made the decision. I will never fall in love with anyone again. Hikaru Hyuuga is the only man in my life that has stayed with me along with my brothers and I can't take another heartbreak._ I got up on my bed and cheered to the Gods thanking them for this great opportunity ahead of me.

Little did I know that my life is going to be turned upside-down.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I hate when the author of stories speak but I just wanted to let you guys know what's going on lately and why I don't write so often and why they are so short. I am a recent graduate of high school and I wanted to spend some time with my friends and family. I'll try to write more because I am glad people are reading this story :) I do not own Gakuen Alice but I do own Hikaru and Kiba 3 Enjoy!

Chapter 3

I take a deep breathe and look at Hotaru. "Is this really going to work?" I ask her doubtfully. I look at the two of us dressed as boys. Her waist length raven colored hair was now chopped down to her neck, giving her a boyish look. My hair was put up into a wig similar to my auburn hair color, making me look like a more feminine and smaller version of Kiba. We had both binded our chests so that our breasts do not show through our clothing. I was wearing a regular black t-shirt with long jeans and shoes while Hotaru was wearing a Ecko hoodie with baggy capris and shoes as well.

"I believe it'll work, Mikan. I know that this is different than the usual day at Gakuen Alice but I think we will find this new school... interesting. On the plus side, its in Hawai'i and I will be sure to eat crab a lot if my insight is correct about Hawai'i." She said trying to lighten up the mood as she puts in her sea green contacts.

"I hope this works... But why do we wear such normal clothing? I thought we were going to Hawai'i!" I imagined Hawai'i to be more of a place where you would wear grass skirts and coconut bras all over the place while riding on dolphins and having Luaus every night.

"No, baka. Just because that is how it is portrayed does not mean that is how it actually is. Hawai'i is a paradise to most because of its relaxed nature. They dress normally, speak English, and have a regular life style like us with the exceptions of their culture which do include dancing hula and big Luaus." She rolled her eyes at me as I scoff at her comment. I look ahead of us to the plane we are about to get on. "By the way, where is that foolish brother of yours?"

"I have no id-" BAM! Darkness slowly surrounds me as I blink to see that Kiba has just smacked himself right into me.

"Whew! I made it!" He smiled and looked at us as we took in his appearance. He was wearing a brightly colored Aloha shirt with board shorts and slippers with a straw hat on his head. Laughing at his clothing, we all walked on the plane taking a second to look back at our home before feeling the plane take off.

~~~~~~~ One plane ride later~~~~~~~~~

As we got off the plane, I was taken back at the sight before my eyes. There standing before me were people of many different races, walking back and forth trying hurry to get their bags. I stare in awe at the different races that were around me. I could not tell if the person to my right was black or white by the color of their skin or if they were eating everyone else's food around them.( sorry if you don't know what I mean and I'm sorry if this is somewhat offensive, but I can say that this describes me and my family)

We approached a man holding a sign that said "Hyuuga and Sakuras". The man was about 6 foot 3 with the biggest smile I have ever seen someone give to a stranger before. He was on the bigger side, wearing a board shorts and a T-shirt with slippers(also known as flip flops but i'm going to call them slippers).

Hotaru went up to the man as Kiba and I closely followed. "Aloha!" was the first thing he said before he shook each of our hands. "My name is Kai Sakura. You might not know me but I am the principal of Kula Kaiapuni 'O Mana. I know that you two are girls, by the way. You can't go around trying to trick your uncle, Mikan." He said looking over to me. I look at him closely to see the resemblance he has to my father other than his tan skin and his non-Japanese everything.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Kai..." Kiba said for us, keeping his head down low, ashamed of what is going on. Uncle Kai laughed at his action and helped grab our bags before we got into a truck. _We are going to a famous boy's private school IN THIS?!_ I think to myself before putting my bags in the back. "Um... Uncle? Why do you own this?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Well kids, I prefer to live the way that people here live so I don't believe that I should have to upgrade myself to a higher nature of living when there are so many people in this world who arent as privileged as us. I know I am contradicting myself because I am principal to a school that teaches only the young men who will become our future leaders but that is only the wish of my father that I have taken over. But not without adding my own little twists to the circle." He smiled at us once again, winking at us before ushering us into the truck. He began to drivin away from the airport.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, Uncle Kai!" I give him one of my brightest smiles , hoping eagerly that I can be accepted by this Uncle that I did not know about.

"I'm Hotaru Hyuuga, sir." Hotaru said politely, bowing her head slightly. I grin at my friend before turning back to my Uncle to see him stifling his laugh. We look at him confused.

"Here, you two are going to have to change your names in order to stay hidden by the boys here as well as a few of the teachers who wouldn't accept that there are girls here. From now on, you Mikan will go by the name of Malama and Hotaru, you will get the name of Hoku because that is the name that your brother, Hikaru was going to go by if he came here, okay?" We nodded our heads before looking ahead of us to see a huge mountain covered with small different buildings seperated all over the mountain. Our jaws dropped as we were taken to the building directly in the middle of the mass of buildings.

Uncle Kai jumped out of the driver's seat. "Come on, Kids. We have a lot to do today before I can drop you guys off to your teachers. Just so you know, these teachers may seem a big wacko to you but its only because I rather have fun teachers than those plain old boring ones that you might've had in Japan." He smirked at us before turning and heading into the building with the word "Office" labled in big bold letters at the top of it.

I looked at Hotaru and Kiba to see that they were rolling their eyes. "Our teachers WERE NOT boring..." Kiba huffed at Uncle Kai. "Narumi was an awesome teacher before he had to leave to some other school. Our other teachers on the other hand, were pretty boring but had their good moments."

"Narumi, you say?" Uncle Kai asked questioningly, we nodded. "Well... I guess this will be interesting." We walked into the building which seemed completely opposite of a regular office building with it's music echoing through the halls and the walls painted with different symbols. We walked into one of the rooms which I suppose is Uncle's office and we sat on the sofa. "Okay, Mikan, Hotaru, and Kiba, here are your uniforms." He handed each of us our own bag filled with different colored shirts, tank tops, and hoodies with the name of the school labeled across the chest.

"Is this the uniform that we have to wear?" Hotaru asked politely. Uncle Kai nodded and sat down on his chair behind his big wooden desk. "Is there any specific way we can tell which students are in our grade or certain way we need to wear these uniforms?"

Uncle Kai grabbed a piece of paper from one of his cabinets behind him and showed us the designs:

Elementary school students: Geckos (also known as lizards)

Middle school students: Mongeese (plural for mongoose, similar to ferrets)

High school students: Octopus (I hope you guys know what those are)

College students: Sharks (I hope you guys know what these are too xD)

Each of these animals had a corresponding picture that were on each sleeve or back of the uniforms. They were tribal tattoos that I have never seen before. (sorry if there are no pictures of the tribal version of these animals but I really love tribal and these animals are the first that came to mind) Uncle Kai shooed us down the hall and told us to change into one of the uniforms he had given us. Hotaru and I grab a hoodie and Kiba grabs a tank top. We both look at him as he shrugs his shoulders. "I know it's going to be hot so might as well get comfortable."

We walked down the hall to three different bathrooms which was somewhat confusing but I guess they had them for when people needed their privacy. I go into the bathroom and lock the door and change into my new hoodie, it smelt like a flower my mother once showered me in, plumerias. I look into the mirror to check my wig and walk out of the bathroom. BOOM! I crash into someone and mutter an apology before trying to walk away. I felt a tug on my wrist, being pulled back and grabbed by the collar of my hoodie. I looked up at my captor to see a boy with raven colored hair, porcelain skin, wearing a bracelet I have only seen on one person.

"H-H-HIKARU?!" I gasp and cover my mouth before taking in the boy in front of me. He was an exact replica of Hikaru with a few minor differences. His eyes were crimson red, with a ear cuff on his right ear and crimson studs in his ears. He stood at the same height as Hikaru and held himself with perfect posture. The boy glared at me.

"Who are you and how do you know my cousin?" He growled. Something in my mind clicked.

"My name is Malama Sakura. What's yours?" I asked him, forcing myself to have a deeper voice than I normally have.

"I don't need to answer you. I don't have time for a petty, scrawny weakling like yourself." He walked away from me as I felt my jaw drop. What a jerk! I jogged up in front of him in order to get his attention. "Move, kid."

"No, I ain't going to let you talk to me like you own the place, dude. I have had a hard enough time these past few weeks and I'm not going to let you talked down to me." He shoved me away and began walking again. Okay... That does it. I jumped in front of him again.

"What. Did. I. Just. Say?" He clenched his teeth and was about to shove me again before I did something that I never thought I would do. I looked in front of me to see blood coming from his nose. He groaned and held his nose just as Uncle Kai, Hotaru, and Kiba walk out around the corner.

"Malama Sakura! What did you do to Natsume?!" Uncle Kai scolded me before turning to Hotaru. "Take your cousin to the infirmary while I talk to this trouble maker." Hotaru nodded before pulling the boy named Natsume to his feet and walking off with him. "In my office, now."

Once we got into his office he glared at me and I looked down immediately. "I'm sorry, Uncle..." He shook his head and spoke.

"I don't care if you're sorry, you need to apologize to him." He told me.

"Why do I need to apologize to that bastard?!" I fought back.

"Because I can't having you punch someone just because you don't like them! It was hard enough get you in here without any suspicions! Plus, I know why you punched him and it wasn't because he was rude." He looked at me once again in a side glance this time.

I looked back at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You like him, don't you?" He tried to hold in a smirk. My jaw dropped once again. "Now, now, Mikan. I know you're a growing girl but right now, you need to pretend to be a boy."

"Wow, Sis. I knew you were into boys but you seriously want to pretend to be gay in this school?" Kiba laughed at me. I grabbed the closest thing to me which just so happenly was a stapler. "Hey!" The stapler smacked him on his arm. He rubbed his arm while glaring at me.

"Enough, Mikan!" Uncle Kai said. He sighed and ruffled his hair. "This is going to be harder than I thought if you can't contain your anger."

"Well how hard would it be?" Someone asked.

"I think we might need to put her in sports or something. She needs to calm down before I get lawsuits from angry parents." Uncle Kai sighed once again before looking up in surprise. "What are you doing here, Rei?"

I looked behind me to see my older brother, Rei Serio, also known as Persona with his arms across his chest.

"Mikan, would you like to explain to me about why you are in this all boy's school as a student?" He raised an eyebrow. I am in so much trouble.


End file.
